Brooklyn Gilbert
by Danni17xxx
Summary: Brooklyn Gilbert is the complete opposite to Elena she is fun, popular and knows how to have a good time. So what happens when vampire's, werewolf's and all sorts of supernatural creatures get involved in her life and how will she cope.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Hello my name is Brooklyn Gilbert but people call me Brooke, I have a twin sister, called Elena and a brother called Jeremy. We recently lost are parents in a car crash four months ago and we are now living with my aunt Jenna, we are dealing with our parents death in our own way for example, Elena dealing with it by writing in her journal and going to the cemetery.

Jeremy is getting high all the time with the bitch I call Vicky and let me tell you I'm not pleased about that friendship.

But I can't be the bad sister I've been drinking and sleeping my way through the football team, basketball time and a few other teams but the worst of it I've been sleeping with my ex-boyfriend but I know it's wrong but being with him makes me forget all the pain and grief that I hold in my heart.

I can't be breaking down crying all the time that's not the, Brooklyn people know so I have to hold my head up high and put on the fakest smile, I can find and be the fun, bubbly and good time girl that people know.

So a new school year and I wonder what, trouble, I'm going to get into.


	2. Pilot Part 1

**Pilot Part 1 **

_Dear Diary _

_Ok someone told me it would be good to write down my feelings apparently it will help me feel better, doubt that will help me but here goes I lost my parents four months ago in a car crash and… ok you know what I can't do this I can't, write my feelings down I've got better things to do with my time._

I close my journal and throw it to one side and start to get ready I go over to the mirror and start to curl my hair I could keep it straight but that only gets, people confused with me and Elena so I began to put my make up on, and I start to feel like my old self. Just before I leave my bedroom I give myself the once over yep you you've still got it Brooke, time to start a new school year.

I slowly make my way to Elena's bedroom, and I see her looking out the window and writing in her journal, it's hard to think she was in the car crash we really don't talk about it, you would think we would but between the three of us we just don't mention it.

"Heyy you ready for school, Bonnie picking us up" I tell her Elena looks at me and just nods I can tell she is not ready for today but I just give her a reassuring smile.

I make my way downstairs and I can see Jenna running around like a manic.

"Toast I can make toast" Jenna said in a hurry.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna" I said entering the kitchen and pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Is there coffee" Jeremy asked look's around the kitchen and Elena also coming into the kitchen.

"Your First day and I'm totally unprepared" Jenna said still running around like a manic she seriously needs to stop stressing, we can cope just fine well maybe me and Elena can Jeremy not so much.

I rise my cup to my lips just about to take a sip, and the cup is took from my hands by Jeremy.

"Jeremy" I shout narrowing my eyes to him and he just looks at me, and smirks and begins drinking my coffee.

So I begin the process again and just about to take another slip and this time, Elena does the same thing and I look around with a bewildered look.

"Elena" I complained what is it today pick on Brooke day they annoy me on a daily basis but I love them well most of the time I do.

"Lunch money?" Aunt Jenna asked holding out money.

"I'm good me and Elena say at the same time.

Jeremy takes the money and puts it in his pocket, bet I know what his going to be spending that on and let me tell you it anit lunch.

"Anything else? A number 2 pencil, what am I messing" Jenna asked while she put her things away in a hurry.

"Don't you have a big presentation today" Elena asked now Jenna really does look like a manic know.

I'm Meeting with my thesis advisor at" Jenna checks her watch and shouts "now crap" and she looks at us.

Then go we'll be fine" I tell her and Elena nods in agreement

She gives me and Elena a relived look, and rushes out the house .

You ok" Elena turns to look at Jeremy, oh she didn't just ask him that his not going to like the question and she is not going, to like the answer so why ask.

"Don't Start" he replies rolling his eyes and he just gives me a look, and walks out the room.

I just give Elena a look "what" Elena said looking at me.

"Look just give him a break ok remember this hasn't been, an easy time for him" I said to her in a nice tone she just looks away well this is going to be a great day. I hear a beep that must be bonnie, we gather are things and begin walking out the door, and I see Jeremy on the stairs.

"Hold up Elena I'll meet you at the car" I tell her and she nods and begins walking again,

I walk over to him

"Ok mister I gave you a pass over the summer, because of our parents death" he gulped but he doesn't move "stop getting stoned all the time and especially with that Vicky and I want you, to stop seeing her altogether actually" I see his eyes light up as soon as I mention her name he has some sort of obsession with her creepy if you ask me.

"What is your problem with Vicky" he snapped I'm about to interrupted, but he cuts me off

"know I won't stop seeing Vicky because if you make me stop seeing, Vicky I will tell her that you have been sleeping with Tyler Lockwood since the beginning of summer" He said with a little evil glint in his eyes he knows I can't say any things because it's true.

I walk up to him" Do not blackmail me Jeremy I am only trying to help you, I am only trying to protect you" I said and his face softens but for only a second

I grab my bag and walk towards the car I see Elena look at me, she knows I had a talk with him it's how we work good twin bad twin, it's the only way to get through to him I'm not always this hard on him but I don't want him going down a dark path.

"So grams is telling me I'm psyche Bonnie is explaining to us all about her, crazy grandma turning to me and Elena every so often.

"Our ancestors were from Salem witches which isn't all that, I know crazy and I'm like put this women in a home all ready "me and Bonnie start laughing but Elena is just looking out the window, and I know we are approaching the cemetery so I know she is not really bothered by what Bonnie is saying.

Bonnie Continues "But then I started thinking I predicted Obama, and I predicted Health Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resorts islands... I'm just listening to Bonnie thinking how crazy this sounds and most likely not true, and Bonnie has notice that Elena has not been listening to anything she has been saying. "Elena back in the car".

I look to Elena to make sure she alright I know she just putting on a brave face, she wants this day to be over as soon as possible same for me as well.

"I did it again didn't i? I'm sorry, Bonnie "She replied "You were telling me" she signed not really knowing what to say next.

"That she is now a psychic and can predict the future ooooo"I finished off the sentence for her looking at bonnie just smirking at her

She just rolled her eyes at me and continued on driving.

"Right ok then predict something about me" I laughed looking at Bonnie, and I could see Elena laughing as well

"I see..." Bonnie signed all of sudden a big black crow hit the windshield, Bonnie hit the brakes as hard has she can but the car still swerved and the tyres screech loudly.

All of us are in shock and breathing heavily, my heart is pounding in my chest and my first thought is to make sure Elena is ok, my eyes flickered over to her.

"What was that "Bonnie asked obviously shaken by what has just happened.

"Oh my god Elena Brooke you ok"Bonnie asked shaken and frightened about the whole incident, Elena didn't good so I was rubbing her arm and giving her a reassuring smile she just nods at me.

"It ok I'm fine "she replied looking at bonnie clearing shaken she is has white has a ghost but I think she was just trying to convince me, she was fine but I know her she wasn't.

"It was like a bird or something it came out of nowhere "Bonnie said trying to reassure us but at the same time looking worried, I feel for bonnie it wasn't her fault it was just something that happened but it's just a bit too soon for me and Elena.

"Really I and Brooke can't be freaked out by cars, for the rest of our life's can we "Elena replied turning around to look at me.

"I agree it happened so we move on and we start that kick ass year smile, to both of them Elena and Bonnie both laugh.

Bonnie signed "Yes I agree with Brooke I predict that this year is going to be kick-ass, and I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy "She smiled and Elena looked at me and I gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"Hell yeah now stick some tunes on to get us in the mood" I replied and we all start laughing

We are walking to our lockers and I can feel people watching me and Elena, and I feel a hand on my arm and I look down and its Elena, I look up to her and I can see her face is wrecked with nerves and I give her a my best Brooke smile, and she will know what means, and everything will be ok just for today.

"Major lacked of male real estate" Bonnie said.

"I agree where are all the hotties i mean come on" I complained Bonnie and Elena started laughing.

"Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Breech she looks hot can I still say trannie mess? Bonnie asked looking at us.

" No that's over but still why would you leave the house looking like, that I mean we should have a school fashion police so we can avoid this like that" I tell them Bonnie nodding in agreement with me because she knows it's true and Elena is just looking at me like I'm mad.

"Ugh find a man and coin of phrase it's a busy year Bonnie said to me and Elena both smiling at her she makes us smile everyday she is a very good friend, and she is nothing like Caroline and I wonder when she will pop up.

I turn around and I see Matt looking at Elena, I nudged her and she turns around and waves at him he just slams the locker.

Elena turns back to face me and Bonnie she sighs "He hates me".

"That's not hate that's you dumped me but I'm just too cool to show it…but secretly I'm listening, to air supply greatest hits" Bonnie told her but it didn't make Elena feel any better.

"Look I agree with Bonnie he just needs a bit of space, but don't worry you will be friends before you know it" I pointed out me and Bonnie just exchange glance hoping we have helped her with is situation.

All of sudden I hear this voice and I automatically know that it is, Caroline Forbes we are friends but at the same time everything we do together we turn it into a competition, we can't help it but it just happens.

"Brooke, Elena oh my god" Caroline squealed and pulling me and Elena, into a awkward hug.

"How are you? Oh it's so good to see you both how are they? Are they good "Caroline asking Bonnie totally ignoring us like we was invisible.

I tapped her on the arm "Caroline we are right here and we are fine thank you " I said signing cant she just move on from this, but know she can't because this is Caroline all over.

"Really" asked Caroline a bit shocked.

"Yes much better" replied Elena I can tell she is getting aggravated with Caroline, I just want her to leave a annoy someone else.

"Oh you poor thing" said Caroline hugging us again "oh please you couldn't care less" I mumbled.

"Ok see you guys later "she said and began walking off.

"No comment I'm not gonna say anything about her" I signed I look between, Elena and Bonnie and they start smirking and we began walking down the corridor,

"Hold up who's this?" Bonnie asked looking at the mysterious figure curiously.

I was looking him up and he is very hot from the back, he is and Elena was not really interested

"All I see is back "Elena told us "But that is one hot back especially with that leather jacket mmmm" I said licking my lips and Bonnie nodding in agreement, Elena just rolled her eyes seriously how can this girl not like guy he is hot well from behind.

Bonnie laughed "it a hot back"

"I'm sensing Seattle" I and Bonnie are looking at him up and down "and he plays the guitar "she continues.

"Really guitar I was thinking drums but whatever he does do I hope he has a good looking, face to match that body" I added.

"You're gonna run this psychic thing into the ground?" Elena laughed.

"Pretty much" we started laughing, all of sudden i see Jeremy, all dazed and confused no guessing what he has been up.

"I'll be right back" Elena said storming off and I just run my fingers through my hair I'm fed up to be honest but I better follow because I know, Elena will literally kill him.

"Please be hot" Bonnie kept repeating.

I turn around "Bon you tell me what he looks like hot or not" I point at her and she just shakes her head in amusements, I walk in the men's bathroom getting a few, strange looks off people.

I slam the door wide open and me and Elena storm in, we are like twins on a mission we see Jeremy putting in eyes drops in to Elena storms over to him.

Whoa next one down chick I mean Brooke "the boy grinned.

Get outta here" I shouted at him and he scurried off like a dog.

Elena turns his face around and looking in to his eyes, Jeremy looks shocked and stunned, to see us both,

"Great it's the first day of school and you're already stoned "Elena said sarcastically.

"No I'm not "Jeremy snapped.

"Oh really so why was you putting eyes drops in" I shouted angrily "so I will ask you again, where is your stash Jer I know it's on you" I snapped at him he looks taken a back so does Elena, I'm never like this with him elena began searching him.

"Stop chill yourself" Jeremy said trying to stop Elena from searching him slapping, her hands away trying to get away.

"Chill ourselves "I scoff "what is that stoner talk" I asked angrily.

"Dude you are so cool" Elena added clearly pissed off with him. He starts to walk away but I push him back down, with all my strength and I hold him there so he can't move he eyes are darting back and forwards to, me and Elena wondering what are we going to do next.

"We gave you a summer pass but we are done watching ,you destroy yourself" he tried to get up but me and elena pushed him back down again, I could keep doing this all day with him he looks quite shocked that we are doing this.

"No you know what? Go ahead just know that, we are going to be there to ruin your buzz every time you got it, I will make sure of it "I told him sternly and Elena agreeing with me.

The toilet flushes and a boy comes out, and he looks at us "what you want a picture or something it will last longer "I said snapped and he runs out the bathroom ha that told him

"look" I sign "I care about you and I love you so much, I know who you are and it's not this person so don't be this person" I told him in a gentle tone and his face softens just for a bit.

"I don't need this "he scoffs and storms at the room all we can do is look on.

I turn to Elena "Look we have tried but Elena, I will not give up on him ok" I tell her but she just gives me a sad look and walks out.

All of sudden I was brought out of my daze by my phone beeping.

_Heyy B up for a little fun : p _

_Found an empty classroom in the science, building meet me there in 10 T XXX_

I scoff Tyler Lockwood ever the charmer, ok me and Tyler broke up the day my parents died he was cheating on me. What a coincidence, I am now doing that but after my parents died he was there and one thing lead to another and we ended up sleeping together, and then we did it again and again, we have now been doing it for four months and only Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and Jeremy knows but that's only because he caught us.

_Oh T you know _

_Im always up for a little fun, of course I meet you xx_

I walk out the bathroom and bump into Elena "Whoa" I whisper seeing Elena with the mysterious boy, who me and Bonnie was drooling over I looked between the good looking boy and Elena.

I could tell I interrupted a something. But what was really weird, was that he just looking at Elena he couldn't take his eyes off her not really paying any attention to me which was a first.

"Ok well this is awkward….. Well I've got something to do so im gonna go" I turned to Elena and mouthed his "hot" and winked at her. She started to blush a lot and she just, kept staring at him and vice versa.

I started walking and saw Bonnie "Oh I can so see those two, getting together what do you think" I asked Bonnie

"Looks like we have found a new someone for Elena" Bonnie turned to looking at me I just smirked back at her.

I started walking down the corridors' looking for this empty classroom.

"Full, full, full" I mumbled to myself seriously where is this classroom, I poke my head in and saw it was empty I walk in glanced around and saw, Tyler leaning on one of the desks.

"Well miss Gilbert you are very late "he said purred walking towards me started looking me up and down.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch "look we have to be quick" I inform him.

"Well we better get started then" He smirked.

He pressed his body against mine and before I could say, anything his lips are on mine, his tongue goes into my mouth we start kissing passionately and I groan.

I see Tyler's eyes light up and he pushes me onto the desk im now leaning on the side of the desk and my legs are wrapped around his waist and his hands are sliding down my body going to my shirt and unbuttoning my top.

I moan softly, he starts to undo my pants I hear him groan he has seen, my underwear a red lacy number. I push him away and he looks startled, and I pull of his top and I start undoing, his jeans I see his erection budging through his pants.

He pull's my panties down he one shift movement he starts to lean on top of me, and I pull his boxers down slowing I hear him moan softly and that makes we want him even more

He slowly enters me I gasp, Tyler puts in full length inside and he starts kissing me on the lips and my breath quickens my nails dig into his back. He starts to pick up a pace and I join him we are both moaning we meet each other thrust for thrust we are now at a good pace. He is now ramming into me which makes me moan louder "Tyler harder" He starts thrusting harder.

"Oh Brooke "Tyler moans loudly finding my release, and then moments later I felt him come. He collapses on top of me we are both, panting and exhausted.

Moments later

Me and Tyler start getting dressed im looking flustered, but I love doing this with him its wrong but for me it's just right on so many levels, I don't feel guilty I don't …ok maybe a little,

Tyler's looking pleased with himself and walks over to me giving me a kiss on the lips

"That was great Brooke I'll text you later if you want another go "he whisperers in my ear.

"Make sure no one sees you that's all, I need rumours' I tell him he just glance, at me and walks out the door.

I sign I look around the classroom I can't believe, we just did that but he is my release, I started to look out the window and a bird is staring right at me on the windowsill.

"Creepy Bird" I mumbled to myself and I look at my watch shit im late.

I run down the hall and see Mr Tanner and the class are there, I slowly open the door trying not to make a sound and everyone looks at me I put my finger to my lips and I sit in front of the new boy.

"You are late Miss Gilbert "Mr Tanner spoke looking directly, at me I look around trying to play dumb.

"Mr Tanner I have been hear the whole time you, I think your eye sights going sir" I said sweetly some of the class started laughing

"Look I gave you a pass for obvious reason, but you can't keep using that as an excuse" He warned me he turned around and carried on with the lesson and I huffed and make a face behind his back.

"I liked to stick this book where the sun don't shine" I mumbled I heard a short laugh, who did that and I turn around and I saw the new boy smirking I just laughed with him.

I saw Elena checking her phone and blushing and she turned around and looked at the new boy she's got it bad.

The bell rang thank god this lesson is over with, I can't stand Mr Tanner he Is one person I would seriously hurt physical, I walk over to Elena and Bonnie.

"why was you so late to the lesson Brook" Elena said before I could say anything,

"Oh wait let me guess you was with Tyler" "Elena said annoyed I exchange looks with Bonnie,

"How about we go to the Grill after school "Bonnie asked trying quickly to change the subject

"Yeah sure "I replied and Elena nodded in agreement, Bonnie hugged us and walks off, hopefully she doesn't mention Tyler again.

Elena looks at me "Well Im going to the cemetery after school, I will meet you at the grill ok" Elena told me.

I signed "well I've got to home and change, I got a shift at the grill later on tonight with Vicky I can't wait to work with her my favourite person "I said sarcastically.

I hugged Elena "say hi to mum and dad for me" I whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek and she walked off

School went quite quickly which I was pleased about I saw Tyler, a few times but we didn't anything to each other.

I walked through the front door "Hello anyone home" I called out the house was silent, Jenna must still be at college and Jeremy up to god knows what.

I walk up to my bedroom and start to get unchanged trying to find new underwear, seeing that Tyler ruined them completely there was my favourite pair as well, so not happy but it was worth it I found the outfit I wanted to wear for work

"Craw" I heard what the hell was that, I was looking around the room trying, to find out where the strange noise was coming from.

"Craw" I look and see a crow on my windowsill, looking straight at me like the one that was near the class room. I go to the window and open it "Shoo Shoo you creepy bird" I tell the bird great im talking to a bird I'm official insane, eventually it fly's away I see the time ok time to go.

I make my way downstairs and write Elena a note saying I've took the car once I've done that I make my way to the grill.

**Ok this is my first time writing a Vampire Diaries Fiction. If there are any Spelling and Grammar mistakes sorry about that. Also was my first time writing a sex scene, so I hope it was ok and if you have any ways, I can improve my writing please tell me and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pilot Part 2

I walked into the Grill and it was packed. I take my jacket off and put the rest of my things in my locker and put an apron on and start work, I love working here well most of the time.

I walk out and grab a pen and paper and start to take orders'. I see Tyler is here talking to Matt and I also see Jeremy talking to Vicky, looks like they are having an argument hopefully it ends badly and they don't speak to each over one can hope.

I see Bonnie and Caroline talking and I make my way over to them I overhear them talking.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore, He lives with his uncle at the Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid, Military family they have moved around a lot. His a Gemini and his favourite colour is blue ".

"Who are we talking about" I asked looking at Bonnie and Caroline.

"The new boy" Caroline replied.

"So we finally have a name and you got all of that in one day" I laughed and Bonnie was just smiling.

"Oh please I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding" Caroline smirked and walked off.

I looked at Bonnie and I mouthed "Crazy" Bonnie just rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Waitress" Somebody yelled well better get back to my job.

Sometime later I have finally finished my shift and go over to Bonnie with a couple of shots.

"I am finally free no more for me tonight" I sign drinking a shot and Bonnie just looked at me shaking her head, but she also took a shot.

"Aww is poor Brooke tired aww" Bonnie said in a baby voice I laughed and smacked her arm and we both burst out laughing.

All of sudden Matt appears I exchange a look with Bonnie and I give him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek and he sits down.

"How you doing Matt" I asked him Bonnie remains silent.

"Im doing ok "He nodded with the saddest eyes and smile. I give him a small smile, but I don't believe him, he truly loves Elena she broke his heart.

"How are you and Elena doing" Matt asked looking at me with a sad smile.

"They mom and dad died .How do you think? They are putting on a brave face it's only been four months" Bonnie answered for me I am trying to put on a brave face while Bonnie is explaining.

"We are getting there slowly it just really hard, and with all the stuff with Jeremy " I admitted to him and he puts his hand on top of mine.

"Has she said anything about me" Matt asked looking at me and Bonnie with the saddest eyes.

"Oh no im her sister you can't do this to me" I shake my head "im so not getting in the middle of this " I pull my hand away for his.

"Why don't you pick up the phone and call" Bonnie told him.

"I feel weird calling" Matt admitted "she broke up with me". I got up from my chair and sat next to him and put my arms around him.

"Give it more time Matt". Bonnie replied.

I saw Bonnie eyes widen and I turned around and see Elena walk in with Stefan I exchange a look with Bonnie and smirk at her, and Matt looks even more unhappy than ever Elena has the perfect timing. Matt gets up and walks over to them to.

I sit next to Bonnie "Ok should I be worried that there might be a fight starting " I paused "And should I get involved I mean me and Matt I think we could take them " I whispered, Bonnie chuckled and shaking her head.

Elena and Stefan walked over and guessed who followed them oh yes Caroline seriously she can't keep her nose out of anything.

"Well hello yous two you have made quite an impression Stefan Salvatore" I teased and I smiled and Elena she just blushed and Stefan looked a bit uncomfortable, but I choose to ignore it.

"Yes Elena has mentioned you Brooklyn" he stuck out his hand.

"Oh please call me Brooke people only call me, Brooklyn when im in trouble" I shook his hand he chuckled. He still seems a bit cagey, maybe because his with the girls I still chose to ignore it.

We are all sitting around the table, I sat next to Elena and Bonnie "in 1, 2, 3 "I mouthed to Elena.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls" Caroline asked Elena muffled a laugh. I start smiling right on time Caroline never fails to disappoint here come the question.

"Hmm I moved when I was still young" Stefan informed us.

Im watching his every move, I mean if he does like Elena I have to watch out for her she my sister and I will always protect her.

"Parents" Bonnie asked I was waiting for his reply.

"My parents passed away" He replied sadly me and Elena exchange looks.

"Im sorry I know what's it's like to lose your parent's" I said he just nods at me "so have you got any extremely hot siblings I mean there has to be more Salvatore's" I teased and winked at him All the girls start laughing, he laughs as well.

"None that I talk to I live with my uncle " He answered, I sighed just my luck Elena gets the hottie and me I get no one, well as long as she happy she looks it.

"So Stefan if you're new you don't know about the party tomorrow" Caroline told him.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls" Bonnie smiled.

"Are you going to be there" He asked looking straight at Elena waiting for her answer.

"Of course she is, she wouldn't miss it" I answered for Elena looking right at her.

Elena giggled and starting to blush, she likes him I can tell I look over to Caroline she is shooting daggers at Elena. Looks like someone is jealous.

We are starting to leave Elena want's to say goodbye to Matt, so it's just me and Stefan.

"Look you are a really nice guy and this is the first time that I have seen Elena smile so you get my approval" I tell him.

"Your approval "He looks nervous and worried I burst out laughing.

"Im joking Stefan" I smiled and he seems a little bit relaxed, but he can't keep staring at me.

"Well even so im glad I've got your approval joking aside" He said.

"This is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship" I replied and we laugh together.

Me and Elena eventually get home and im getting ready for bed, I come out of the bathroom and go into Elena room. For some reason ever since mum and dad died, I sometime sleep in Elena bed she is my comfort blanket and I feel safe.

Elena is sitting on the bed I join here "So today was ok "I said and Elena nodded in agreement and both get into bed and we finally feel asleep.

I think mum and dad would be proud we got through today" Elena replied.

"Brooke, Brooke Wake up "Elena shouted at me I slowly opened my eyes

"Why are you up so early" I replied sleepily and slowly sit up and get out Elena bed, and make my way to my bedroom and start to get ready for. I put the final touch's on, I put my heels on and make my way to school.

Oh great my favourite lesson and my of course my favourite teacher, Mr Tanner I hate him so much I really want to hit him hard.

"The battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of the war took place right at the end of the end the war in our very own Mystic Falls How many casualties resulted in this battle " He questioned looking round the class I hope he doesn't pick me for anything .

"Miss Bennett" Mr Tanner asked Bonnie looked up surprise "Umm…lot? Tilting her head a bit "im not sure but like a whole lot "Bonnie said sweetly making the class all laugh.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant miss Bennett".

Bonnie turned to me with a shock face "Did he just call me dumb" Bonnie whispered.

"Wait till he asks me" I replied Bonnie giggles.

Mr Tanner started walking around the room thinking, who is he going to pick on next and it was….

"Mr Donovan would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your jock stereotype?" I turned around to look at Matt he didn't care so why bother.

"It's ok Mr Tanner, im cool with it" Matt smiled and nodded. We all started laughing and he starts looking around the room again.

"What about you Brooklyn, do you also want to take the opportunity to overcome your cheerleading stereotype" He asked looking at me.

"Well" I paused "let me think nope I agree with my boy matt. Im cool with it. But if you ever want to give me extra lesson sir" I said seductively and lick my lips making him feel uncomfortable Mr Tanner cleared his throat and moved along.

Then he picked on someone he shouldn't Elena.

"Elena surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most events historical events" He asked

"Im sorry I don't know" Elena admitted shaking her head.

"I was willing to be lenient, last year for obvious reason Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break" He snapped at her, oh he did not just say that Im just about to get up when someone grabs my hand and pushes me back down. I turn around it was Stefan he smiled he didn't want me to get onto trouble.

"There were 346 casualties unless you're counting the local civilians" A voice said from behind I turned around and realised he was Stefan. I look at Elena with a raised eyebrow.

"That's correct Mr….? Mt Tanner asked.

"Salvatore" Stefan replied.

"Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic falls?" He questioned.

He paused "distant" Stefan replied.

"Well very good" Mr Tanner replied with a hit of approval "Except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle "he replied being his usual know it all self.

"Actually there were 27 sir Stefan replied "confederate soldiers fired on the church ,believing it to be housing weapons and they were wrong it was a night of great loss " Mr Tanner look away.

"The founder's archives are in civil hall if you like to brush up on your facts…. Mr Tanner "Stefan added I started to smile, I am starting to like Stefan a little bit me if he can humiliated Mr Tanner his in my good books.

Me and Elena are getting ready for the party tonight and im in a figure hugging dress which shows of my curves.

"Are your seriously going to wear that" Elena said with a raised eyebrow looking me up and down.

I look down" What's wrong with this outfit" I questioned "it is a party remember" I added.

Elena sits on my bed I join her "So what do you think about Stefan" Elena questioned changing the subject.

"Well his no Matt "I nod "but I think his one of the good guys and I think you need that" I replied tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and I smile at her.

We start to get ready to and we face each other "Could you imagine if Stefan got us mixed up and he ended up with me" I laughed Elena just glares at me and hits me.

"Oww" I exclaimed "he likes you he couldn't take his eyes off you" Elena blushes and I smile as well we get into the car.

I parked the car and me and Elena got out and make are way to Bonnie and hugged her I can see Elena looking around I nudged bonnie who can also see.

"Looking for your boyfriend Elena" I teased I see Elena eyes narrow at me.

"He is not my boyfriend" Elena scowled I was smirking.

"Course his not" Bonnie added and we both start laughing

"Elena got a crush" I said singing and I started looking at Bonnie who was smirking

"Look just admitted you fancy him I mean his not bad to look at" I added and Elena blushed.

"Plus his got that romance novel stare Bonnie added "Stefan looked deep into her piercing her very soul" I nodded in agreement.

I sign dramatically and we start laughing "so where is Mr Hottie I teased looking at Bonnie and Elena.

Elena looks at Bonnie "you tell me. You're the psychic one "Elena teased I started laughing.

"Right I forget" Bonnie tilting her head to the side "okay so give me a second, Grams says I have to concentre" Bonnie said closing her eyes. Me and Elena just look at each other trying to keep straight face.

"Wait you need a crystal ball Uh…" I said turning around looking for a beer bottle.

"Tada "I give her the beer bottle, Bonnie touches my hand, and she has frozen her eyes go wide and it's like she can't move. She quickly pulls her hand back, and just looks at me

"What? Bonnie are you ok" I asked with concern and Elena is just looking at us not knowing what to say.

"That was weird when I touched you I saw a crow. A crow there was fog ,a man "Bonnie starts shaking her head "Im drunk it's the drinking, there's nothing psychic about it yeah? Okay im going to get a refill" Bonnie said and quickly hurried off in a panic.

I just look at Elena im speechless I don't know what to say "Ok time to get drink" I kiss Elena on the cheek and walk off.

I start walking in the woods, feeling a little bit tipsy I can barely stand and start walking more in to the woods. It gets really cold and fogging all of sudden, I can barely see, I see a tall figure in the distance.

"Hello anyone there" I called out, the figure started moving towards me I start running in a panic and looked back to still see the figure. I hear two people auguring I run even faster and I trip over something I look down and it's Vicki.

I start screaming and Elena and Jeremy run over.

"Vicki? No oh my god it's Vicki" He cried out, looking at me with a panicked look Elena helps me up

"Oh my god" I gasped out still in a state of shock.

"No Vicky" Jeremy said reaching out to touch her neck, Vicki eyes snap open and she starts to gasped for air. "Come on let's take her back to the party and get some help "I told him and Jeremy picks her up and we walk back to the party.

Somebody Help! I shouted to the crowed of people.

Vicki, Vicki? What the hell" Matt shouted running over to us, Jeremy laid her down gently on the table.

"What Happened to Her" Tyler asked looking at me with concern I couldn't say anything.

Somebody call an ambulance" Matt shouted out to the people.

"Everybody back up. Give her space "Tyler shout's to the people who, was crowding around and pushing them away.

"it's her neck ,something bit her she losing a lot of blood "Elena explains turning Vicki's head ,to the side so you can see the wound. I look up and see Stefan hurrying away what is going on there.

Third POV

Stefan starts running back to the boarding house.

"Someone else was attacked tonight Zach and it wasn't by me" Stefan told Zach and started running up the stairs and slamming the door.

He turned around to see a crow fly through the window, and landing on one of the beams of the ceiling.

Turning around slightly and he was shocked to see who was standing there at the doorway smirking away.

"Damon" Stefan said looking at Damon.

"Hello Brother" Damon Replied walking in to the room.

"The crows a bit much don't you think?" Stefan asked.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog" he responded looking at Stefan.

"When did you get here? Stefan asked sternly.

"Well I couldn't miss your, first day of school you're hair different I like it "Damon said laughing, and started looking at the pictures and walking around.

"Why are you here "Stefan asked again more sternly narrowing his eyes, and Damon who just kept smiling.

"I missed my brother" Damon replied casually.

"I will ask you again why are you here now?" Stefan asked again for the third time.

"I could ask you the same question, However im fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into two little words Elena and Brooklyn" Damon said looking at Stefan.

They took my breath away"Damon said walking around the room slowly "They are a dead ringer for Katherine, is it working Stefan being around them being in their world make you feel alive" Damon mocked him.

"They are not Katherine" Stefan stated looking at Damon.

"Well let's hope not we both know how that ended" Damon started moving around the room again.

"Tell me when's the last time you, had something stronger than a squirrel" Damon said changing the subject.

"I know what you're doing Damon, it not gonna work "Stefan started to turn around to leave.

"Yeah? Don't you crave a little "Damon turns him around and smacks him.

"Stop it" Stefan warned.

"Let's do it together "Damon hit's him again saw, a couple of girls out there .Or just let's cut to the chase "Hit's him again "Let's just go straight for Brooke and Elena!".

"Stop it" Stefan shouted starting to get angry and his fangs ready to come out.

"Imagine what they blood tastes like? I can" Damon teased watching his brother get angry.

"I said stop" Stefan launching himself to Damon and throwing them through the closed window, landing on the floor but Damon was nowhere to be seen and he pulled himself off the ground.

"I was impressed" Damon commented leaning on the bush "I give it six, you missed on style, but I was pleasantly surprised" Damon was smiling "very good with the whole face "Damon makes a funny face and noise very good "he laughed.

"Yeah it all fun and games Damon, hun? But wherever you go people die" Stefan replied walking over to him slowly.

"That's a given" Damon shrugged.

"Not here, I won't allow it" Stefan told him sternly.

"I take that has an invitation "Damon replied looking at Stefan.

"Damon please, after all these years can't we just give it a rest? "Stefan begged Damon.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so im just keeping my world" Damon stepped towards him.

"Just stay away, from Elena and Brooke" Stefan warned.

"Oh im not interested in Elena, I want Brook she the one I want" Damon smirked.

"You stay away from Brooke" Stefan warned him again.

"I always get what I want brother your know that, and Brooke will be mine" Damon told Stefan sternly.

"Where's your ring?" Damon asked Stefan look down, at his hand to see his ring missing.

"oh yeah sun's coming up in a couple of hours and proof ashes to ashes " Damon pretend to worry and then he chuckled "Relax its right here "Damon said holding out Stefan's ring for him to take.

Stefan takes his ring and puts on his finger, Damon grabs Stefan by the neck his whole face changing and throws Stefan across the yard. Stefan lands on the floor with Damon standing over him.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me "Damon warned Stefan" You lost that fight when you stopped feeding, on people I wouldn't try it again" Damon threatened Stefan. Damon heard a door open.

I think we woke Zach up "Damon joked "Sorry Zach" Damon started walking away and whistling a happy tune.

Brooklyn POV

The ambulance arrived pretty quick and matt went in the ambulance with Vicky.

"You aright Brooke" Elena asked I turned around to look at her

"Yeah im fine it just its Vicki" I replied and Elena puts her arms around me and hugs me Bonnie walks over.

"Heyy we're gonna mainline coffee and wait for news "Bonnie told us.

Im going to take Jeremy home "Elena replied I nodded in agreement.

"I just want to go home, and rest today has not be a good day" I informed them and started turning around.

"Brooke, Elena there's no way im psychic" Bonnie announced "I know that but whatever I saw or I think I saw… I have this feeling… with a scared look on her face.

Bonnie what? I asked and Elena just waiting for an answers.

"That it's just the beginning "Bonnie added we all exchange glances.

Me and Elena see Jeremy drinking a beer and we walked over to him.

"You okay? I called Jenna she on her way. Those people in uniforms? Last time I checked there the police" I told him Jeremy drinks the rest of his beer and then throws it behind him" people are gonna stop giving you breaks jer, They don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead. They've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on, maybe we should to" I said gently looking at Elena and Jeremy.

Jeremy signed "I've seen you in the cemetery, writing in your diary Elena and Brooke you have been sleeping with Tyler Lockwood so is that supposed to be you moving on" Jeremy looked at both of us.

"Mum and Dad wouldn't have wanted this" Elena sighed.

Jenna eventually picks us up, and we get home Elena goes up to her room. I just want to go to bed and put this day behind me, im about to go up the stairs when I see Jeremy sitting on the couch.

I go over to him to see Jeremy is holding a picture of Mum and Dad I just sit next to him, and I hold his hand and he just put his head on my shoulder. I put my arms round him "I miss them" I whispered trying not to cry "me to "Jeremy replies and we just stay like this. Elena right, Mum and Dad wouldn't have wanted, this but the question is how do we move on?

**Hi thank you for following my story and for putting it on your favourites. I hope you like this chapter. If there are any Spelling and Grammar mistakes sorry about that. If you have any ways, I can improve my writing please tell me and please review.**


	4. The Night Of The Comet

The Night Of The Comet Part 1

I woke up stretching and yawing slowly sitting up, I realised I wasn't in my bedroom I was in Jeremy room. I had been with his most of the night first we was sitting on the couch with him crying and then, I eventually got him up to the bedroom I was going to leave him but he asked me to stay so I did.

I start to get ready for school putting my heels on and putting my hair in a ponytail. I don't know why but today feels different, I feel different I don't know maybe it just me but maybe there's a change coming.

I walk out of my bedroom and I see Jenna looking in the mirror look smartly dressed and I see Elena with her.

"Hold on do I look adult? As in, respectfully parent" Jenna asked I was looking her up and down.

"Depends on where you're going "Elena replied.

"And who your meeting is it a good looking guy?" I teased grinning look at Jenna and Elena just made a face.

"I wish its Jeremy parent teacher conference" Jenna said walking over to the mirror.

"Hair up or down girls?" Jenna starts putting her hair up.

"Sexy Stewardess" I tease smiling Elena is smiling has well, hmm I wonder what is going on there maybe it's got something to do with Stefan. Jenna puts her hair down.

"Boozy housewives" Elena answered smiling enthusiastic at Jenna.

"Up it is "Jenna replied "You're feisty today" I nodded in agreement, this is the Elena I know she is getting back to her normal self I hope.

Elena smiled and nodded "I feel good, which is rare so I've decided to go with it fly free walk on sunshine and all that stuff.

"Well I got a feeling it's got something to do with a certain Salvatore" I teased smirking at Elena she just rolled her eyes and Jenna was smiling with me.

"Where is Jeremy" Elena asked looking into his room and I look as well his not there for some strange reason.

"Oh, left early Jenna answered, hmm I wonder what he is up to.

"Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a bird house" Elena and I look at each other in confusion "there is no wood shop is there" Jenna replied sighing

"No I don't think Jeremy even knows where the wood shop is" I replied I know where Jeremy is, his up the hospital visiting Vicki he has a serious crush on her literally.

It's my favourite teacher Mr Tanner, I hate history it is so boring and he just keeps talking about boring things.

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you? Mr Salvatore?, Miss Gilbert" Mr Tanner said calling out Stefan and Elena name out they both look embarrassed and they both look down.

"See Mr Tanner and you say im the troublemaker I told you it's always been Elena" I said innocently looking at him. Mr Tanner just groaned.

"No miss Gilbert you will always be disruptive, I mean your grades say everything I need to know" he replied staring at me and continuing on with the lesson. I can feel Elena's eyes on me ok so im failing a couple of classes, buts that not my fault blame Tyler he keeps texting and well I go to him and we get naked a lot.

So that lesson is finally over I walk out with Bonnie and Caroline, I see Stefan and Elena deep in conversation seriously they need to get together, I mean they both like each other you can tell.

"Im confused. Are you psychic or Clairvoyant" Caroline asked as Bonnie is telling us about her abilities.

"Technically, Grams says im a witch my ancestors were these really cool Salem witches or something" Bonnie replied and I just nodded to be honest, I think it's a load of nonsense but she my friend so I go with it.

"Grams tried to explain it, but she was looped on the liquor crazy family, yes witches, I don't think so" Bonnie and I laughed Caroline looked on in confusion.

"So really your are own Sabrina the teenage witch" I teased Caroline just laughed and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night" Caroline sighed.

"I didn't see him. You did why you didn't just talk to him" Bonnie questioned her.

"I don't know I was drunk" Caroline answered.

"But the main question is was he hot?" I smirked winking at Caroline.

"Definitely hot he has these big blue eyes and a black leather jacket" Caroline with a dreamy look on her face

"Sounds like my kind of guy" I smirked looking at Bonnie. I saw Caroline she didn't have a happy face she didn't like losing guys to me and Elena.

I walked out the door and I see Jeremy walking towards a Tyler. Oh no this can't be good, I run over there has fast as I can.

I try and grab his hand but he pulls it away. "Hey Tyler sorry to interrupted just wondering how Vicki is, since you guys are so close is she okay "Jeremy questioned.

"She fine now get out of here " Tyler replied looking at Jeremy and I just for this moment I agree with Tyler I need to get Jeremy away from here.

"How bad is she? What attacked her? Is she gonna recover? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in" Jeremy spat not taking his eyes off Tyler.

"Im going to kick your ass" Tyler threatened

"Come on Jeremy just leave it his not worth it" I shouted trying to pull Jeremy away.

"Yeah Brooke right walk away Gilbert" Tyler said in a low voice Jeremy is not moving seriously, I will say it again what is so special about Vicki.

"You keep saying that saying that, but when are you gonna actually do it? Hun? Jeremy questioned going face to face with Tyler "Because I vote for right here right now" Jeremy pushing him into the fence. Just great these two will have a fight right here, I will have to be the one to break it up.

"Walk away, Gilbert it's your final warning "Tyler spat.

"This is your final warning. Im sick of watching you play Vicki and, im sick of you messing with Brooke head if you hurt Vicki one more time , I swear I will kill you" Jeremy threatened before he walked away, I tried to speak to him but he just stormed off

"Damn, that was like a death threat. Did you hear that "Tyler answered turning his attention back to the girls.

I was still standing there I started laughing, I walked up to him "I swear Tyler if you lay a finger on him or threatened him in any way you will have to me to deal with and by the time I've finished with you, well let's just say it won't be pretty ok" I threatened Tyler looked scared for a second and then started smirking.

I saw Matt and Elena but Matt walk away

"Heyy is everything ok? How's Vicki" I asked Elena

"Yeah she ok she is recover but she said the strangest thing, she said she got a attacked by a vampire" Elena answered with a hit of confusing.

"Vampire" I questioned "you know what she was properly out of it on morphine and just saying anything" I added Elena still looked confused.

"Yeah maybe but we have to go and meet Caroline and Bonnie at the Grill" Elena replied

"I was talking to Grams, she said the comet is a sign of impending doom last time it passed over Mystic Falls , there was lots of death" Bonnie explained telling us want her Grams told her sounds a bit crazy of you ask me.

"So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity" Bonnie added looking at us.

"Mm yeah and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens" Caroline said sarcastically to Bonnie. I narrowed my eyes at Caroline and Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"So then what" Caroline asked Elena wanting to know all the gory details.

"So then nothing" Elena smiled.

"You and Stefan talked all night Caroline said sounding really shocked "there was no sloppy first kiss or touchy-feely of any kind?"

I couldn't believe she was asking these questioned Elena is not Caroline and she is definitely not me.

"Look she said nothing happened nothing happened ok "I said through gritted teeth.

"Nope we didn't go there "Elena shrugged and continued folding.

"Not even a handshake I mean Elena we are your friends and you are Brooke's sister?" Caroline questioned and I gave her a disbelieving look.

"You are supposed to share the smut" Caroline added.

"By the way what the hell do you mean, by your Brooke sister" I questioned Caroline and wanting some answers.

Caroline didn't know what to say or she did, but she didn't want to say it.

"Look guys we just talked for hours" Elena replied hoping to change the subject.

"What is the blockage? Just jump hid bones already okay its easy boy likes, girl likes boy, Caroline said looking amused while explaining to Elena. Bonnie and I eyes widened because we know Elena is not like that.

"Profound" Elena replied.

"Ok I can't believe im saying this but I agree with Caroline not the jumping the bones bit, but if you like him got for it" I said looking at Elena smirking and Caroline nodding in agreement.

Elena stop folding and looked deep in thought and started to get up from the table.

"Where you going" Bonnie asked Elena.

Elena smiled" Caroline and Brooke are right it is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was gonna do" Elena grinned we all shared looks and she started to walk away.

I can't believe Elena is doing this she is acting like me. I started to get up and go with her.

"Hold up where you going" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow

"Ok I have to see this with my own eyes I mean you and Stefan doing bow chicka bow wow "I replied and the girls start laughing.

"Ok plus I want to see the boarding house and I will wait outside I know it's weird, but if anything happens I will be right outside got to protect my sister" I said in a gentle tone and giving sad eyes.

Elena finally gives up and we make are way to Stefan's.

**Hi thank you for following my story and for putting it on your favourites. I hope you like this chapter. If there are any Spelling and Grammar mistakes sorry about that. If you have any ways, how I can improve my writing please tell me and please review.**


End file.
